clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of the Penguin-Naters
Penguin Naters: Rise of the Penguin-Naters is the first book of Penguin-Naters: The Series. Penguin-Naters: Book 1 is written by Ninjinian. This Book is published by © Ninnie's CP Books. This work is all copyrighted by © Ninjinian's (A.K.A Ninnie's) CP Books. = Book I: Rise of the Penguin-Naters = Chapter 1: The Beginning The minute they were born, they knew that they were no ordinary Penguin's . . . . . It was on The Day of the Full Moon, in the city of 'New Club Penguin', The Day of the Full Moon only comes every decade, and the 3 Penguins that are born on The Day of the Full Moon, they are special, specialer than you can even think... because they were the children, of The Ones. If you don't know WHO The Ones were, then boo you! The Ones were the ones who were the Original Hero's of New Club Penguin. Every decade, 3 new The Ones are born, and get named the Original Hero's of New Club Penguin. Those 3 special Penguin's only found out about themselves when they all turned 1 years old, on their birthday, at night . . . . "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU THREE!" shouted their Mother. "Thanks mum" said Electro (A.K.A The Oldest of the 3 & the 1st Original Hero of New Club Penguin). "Yeah! In-fact, thank you ALL!" said Minzee (A.K.A The 2nd Oldest of the 3 & the 2nd Original Hero of New Club Penguin). "Oh yeah, thanks...." said Topzee/Topz lately (A.K.A The Youngest of the 3 & the 3rd Original Hero of New Club Penguin). "No time for thanks now children, today, we have to tell you the truth" said their Mother. "The truth???" answered the three together. "Yes my children. You see, your more important than you think... Because, your all supposed to be the Original Heroes of New Club Penguin" "Original Heroes of New Club Penguin??" blurted the three. "Yes. Every decade, on The Day of the Full Moon, 3 Heroes for New Club Penguin are born & chosen, you find out who they are by a mark on a part of their body" said their mother. The three tried to find an interesting mark on their body. Electro found a star near his shoulder, with one triangle facing up-right, and another triangle facing downwards on top of the other triangle with a tiny '1' in it. Minzee found hers on her flipper, it was 5 rings a little bit on each-other with the number '2' in it. And Topzee's...well...... "MINES ON MY BUTT!" yelled Topzee. It was an outline of a Centaur for some reason with a '3' in it. "NOW do you realize that you are heroes?" "Heck yeah!" shouted Topz in excitement. "So.... we really are special - " ......... Chapter 2: Starting the Job "Now that you have got to know about yourselves, you need to know about your marks" "Well... what's so special about them?" asked Topz "Specialer than you even think. You see... these marks give you a special kind of power - " "COOL! I want Laser-Fision! - " said Topz eagerly "NOT.... 'awkward' powers, sensible & useful powers. Of course, all of you will have 'Flying', the main power, but you will have another power aswell... Try activating your power" So the three tried basic moves & words to activate their special power. No luck though... "Don't worry, you will be-able to find out & activate your power at the Training Camp." "Training Camp?" questioned the three. "No-one told us about 'Training'. Ohhh....... - " "So....What will we do at the 'Training Camp' and what happens to us?" asked Electro. "Well... you get moved into a Igloo Cabin, where you stay with your other Igg-Mates. You will get moved into a Igloo Cabin depending who the Previous Hero's & your Fathers were. "So... who were the Previous Hero's before us & who is our father?" asked Minzee "You will find that out soon enough when you reach the 'Training Camp'. "When are we going?" asked Topz. "First thing next morning." replied Mom. "FIRST THING NEXT MORNING?" shouted the three. "Yes, so you better get some shut-eye & rest before you start your journey & your training." * * * "I can't believe all this..." said Electro, sitting in his room, talking to Topz & Minzee before going to sleep. "Yeah, me neither. I mean... US? Heroes? No way." said Minzee "No Minzee, this HAS to be true, I mean, Mom doesn't go making those kind-of-jokes you know." "Your right. Well if this is all true, then we better go to sleep & pack up." "You said it 'Sib's!" said Topz. Topz always says that, but Minzee & Electro find it kind of weird. "Night everyone! Chapter 3: Training Camp The three arrived outside the camp. It was named Bucko's Soda Shop. The Camp looked really 'Old' & not-super-hero-e. "Why is it called Bucko's Soda Shop" "Hmmm... We must came to the wrong place. Lets - " "No no no no. Don't leave!" said a lime-green Commander Penguin (it said on his Tag Badge). "What is this place?" asked Minzee. "Do you mind me asking your names first?" asked the Commander Penguin. "This is Minzee, Topzee & I'm Electro" "Ah yes, a call came this morning about you three coming, now just put on these glasses" The three put on the Hi-Tech-looking glasses, and when they put on the glasses, they saw it..... It wasn't 'Bucko's Soda Shop' anymore, it was Super-Hero Training Camp, written in Black & Gold writing, and there was the Camp, hovering in mid-air. The three were amazed of what they were seeing. "Well don't just stand there! Walk in!" yelled the Commander. The Commander lead the three to a crowd in the Grounds, the crowd were all talking & discussing in various groups. Then a whistle blew and everyone froze & stopped talking. Everyone were looking at the front where a Circular-Stage was, and standing on the Stage was the Commander. "How did he get there when he was - " "Ahem. Attention students. Welcome to Super-Hero Training Camp, and in the next few months you will training at this Training Camp, to become professional Super-Hero's of your Penguin Nation!" The whole camp started to clap & applause. Then the Commander started to talk again.... "Thank you, thank you. Now, I am proud to present, this year's new students. Please welcome Eleeeto, Mom-mee & Tompee." "Even though he said our names wrong, let's go with it." said Electro, and the three walked over to the Stage, waving and bowing, even though not much penguin's were clapping & cheering. "Unfortunately, the three's Igloo Cabin hasn't been decided, so will be placed in the Un-Decided Igloo Cabin." said the Commander. "There are still some things to explain. You will get to choose a group which you would like to team-up with, and they will train with you & all that stuff. Happy staying!" * * * The three got lead into their Temporary-Igloo-Cabin, and apparently in a few minutes, they placed all their stuff in the right places, set out the needed items out, brushed & dressed. "Tomorrow's going to be new day for us all. Which will consequence into the 'Training'." Within half-a-dozen minutes, they all fell asleep, ready to start the new day tomorrow. Chapter 4: Showing Off Your Power The three woke up the next morning by the sound of a whistle, the same one they heard the other day. They got out of bed, freshened up & got dressed as quickly as they could and rushed outside. There are the Circular-Stage & the crowd again with the Commander speaking.... "Welcome again young-hero's-in-training! Today you will have to demonstrate your powers to us. So can you three come up, " three penguins came from the back of the crowd and showed that one could 'Heat', one could 'Freeze' & one could produce 'Body-Twisting'. "AMAZING! Simply AMAZING! Well done you three." And he went through the crowd three by three & when they were done, they would step out from the un-done-Penguin's. The only Penguin's left were New Club Penguin's & New Ice-Penguin's. The Commander then called up Ice-Penguin's to demonstrate their power. "Right... let's see what you three can do." And first was this tough-looking brown Penguin, who could summon Water from anywhere. The next was a girl-penguin, who could 'Shape-Shift' any object. The last was a quite-tall-Orange-Penguin that could 'Break-Through-Anything'. "Thank you you three, next are the last three, the New Club-Penguin's." The three walked nervously to the Stage. Electro got forced to go first, trying his best to enable his power. Then... just then.... Electro got cross & frowned at Topz, who then started 'HOVERING IN THE AIR!'. The whole camp gasped as if Electro had murdered someone. "I'm.... I'm completely SHOCKED! Only one Hero had that power, and that was - ". The whole Camp gasped again & started staring at Electro. "Your Master Shrikro's SON!". "Whata-ro?" asked Electro, looking completely lost. "Why Master Shrikro was the only Hero that could produce Telekinesis, and now you have, so you CLEARLY have to be his son, in-fact, even Koptz & Stinkee are his children. Usually... Powers get passed on by their previous ancestor-hero's, like Skysho, who had the ability to Crush anything! His father, Master Ishro, had the same Power, so... It is settled, you are the Elder-Son of the Most Powerful Hero Ever! I salute you, Master Electro" Electro, apparently now Master Electro, Master of Telekinesis, came off the stage, gasping with his mouth open. "Urrrrr......" "MINZEE!!!" yelled Minzee to the Commander. "RIGHT! Well Minzee, since you are the Daughter of the Most Powerful Hero Ever, show us what you got." Minzee now actually quite confident after hearing what she heard before, and immediately activated her power. Again the whole camp gasped when Minzee could enable Plant's to do anything she commanded, like lift here up or tie up the Commander, which everyone giggled at but the Commander didn't. "Another GREAT Power by the Daughter of the Most Powerful Hero Ever. Plant-Shifting. I salute you too, ''Mistress Minzee, Mistress of Nature. Minzee got off the stage, dazzled with what she'd done. The last penguin, Topz, came onto the Stage, looking a little worried. "What do you have Topz?" asked the Commander. Topz took quite a while to enable his power, but eventually, someone threw a Snowball at Topz, just about to yell Boo!, but the Snowball never hit or arrived near Topz, instead, it backfired at hit the penguin who threw it. Gazing at what he was in, Topz had apparently shielded himself by crossed his arms over his face, and creating a Protection Ball. "Look's like we got another Top of 3, Topz is now Master Topz, Master of Protection, try doing that on someone else," and Topz did, protecting Minzee from Snow almost falling on here from above the Tree's. "Well DONE Topz!, everybody now choose what other group you want to team up with and if they agree, they will be your Permanent Team-Mate's. New Club Penguin's & New Ice-Penguin's group looked at each-other almost at the same time, walking towards each-other, one opposite another. "Would you, New Club Penguin's, team-up with us?" asked one of the New Ice-Penguin's. "Sure, why not?" said Minzee, and everyone agreed for this. The tough-looking Brown Penguin said My name's U.S." "What doe's U.S. stand for?" asked Topz. "I'd rather not tell..." replied U.S. The girl-Penguin said "My names Snow-Bunny". And the last penguin, the quite-tall-Orange-Penguin said ''And my names Rawk-Chawk". "So I see that the New Club Penguin's & the New Ice-Penguin's have teamed up, head-off to Course 3, ''The Baddie's Pit" "Let's head there then." gestured Snow-Bunny. "Let's go then." replied Electro. And the three New Club-Penguin's, Master Electro, Master of Telekinesis, Mistress Minzee, Mistress of Nature & Master Topz, Master of Protection, went off to Course 3, with U.S, Rawk-Chawk & Snow-Bunny leading the way. It was time... to train........ Chapter 5: Training (The Hard Part) The Baddies Pit looked horrible. But the weird thing was, all there was were the floor and a door on the other side. The six stopped in the middle of the room. Silence, for now...... Then the Back-Door opened and six mean-looking Penguins' came, rolling up their sleeves & looking tough. The six all exchanged looks, figuring out that they were supposed to beat-them-up with their self-defense, skills & powers. Altogether, they all stood, facing one another, then ATTACKED! Clobbering & deflecting each-other. Rawk-Chawk made a hole-in-a-wall which one enemy fell through & landed in the Garbage Truck. One down, five to go...... They decided to team up & follow-up & sequence others Powers. Rawk-Chawk broke another wall, then U.S. summoned Water from a Lake down the Camp, then Electro used his Telekinesis to soak an enemy by throwing him into the water, & placing him gently on the ground out of the hole. The six carried on defeating the enemies. One by one, another enemy went. There were just two enemies left. All-together, the six used Water, Bricks, Plants, Moving, Shape-Shifting & Protection, and beat the remaining enemies. "YES! We did it" said Rawk-Chawk. "What do we do now?" asked Topz "Well I think we better head back to the Main Camp." replied Snow-Bunny. The six lead themselves out of the room, and back out to the Main Camp. * * * "Welcome back heroes-in-training-campers, " announced the Commander. "I hope you did well at your Course, but I'm afraid it's time for Lunch!" A bell ringed and everyone excused themselves to the Lunch Hall. The six found a table to themselves in the corner of the Lunch Hall after getting their Lunch, Double-Fish-&-Cheese Pizza, Steam Soda & some Seaweed as Salad. "So," began U.S., "what did you think of the Course?" "It was kind of jumpy for me, but overall, once we got the hang of it, easy-peasy." replied Topz confidently. "Me too, I mean....Fighting Villain's? Awkward....." said Electro. "Say, do you know what Igloo Cabin you three are going in?" questioned Minzee to the New Ice-Penguins'. "Well... from what we were told, there's 12 Igloo Cabin's, one for each Major-Hero, because there cannot be more than 12 Major-Heroes. Since were Master Rhio's children, I guess....... Igloo Cabin. 2?" said Snow-Bunny "You guys are pretty obvious. Master Shikro's Number 1, so... Igloo Cabin. 1." said Rawk-Chawk. "Well, I'm finished. Guess it's Free-Roam Time" said U.S. "What's Free-Roam Time" asked Electro. "Basically, it's when you get to roam around the Camp, exploring & all that, without no supervision. The Penguins' at this Camp are trust-worthy, but if anyone got caught being bad, there are many terrible things the Commander can do. Such as making you stand in the Hero'-Sea for the WHOLE DAY!" answered U.S. As quickly as possible the other 5 scoffed down their Lunch, placed then on the Plate-Cleaning Rack and followed U.S. outside, free to roam where-ever they want. Chapter 6: The Battle with Nighter The six tried to find a nice spot to sit down & practice their Powers on each-other. With no luck though. "Well if we can't find a spot for ourselves, let's join another groups spot." said Snow-Bunny. "How about those penguin's there battling each-other with their Powers." said Minzee & pointed to a Field-Ground, built to battle opponents with their Powers. So the six walked over to find a Yellow-Penguin just defeating a Black-Penguin by Speed-Maneuvering and Born Penguin-Arts skills. Suddenly everyone & everything froze while Electro, Minzee & Topz entered the Field Ground, following Rawk-Chawk, Snow-Bunny & U.S.. "So, uhhhhh...... Who want's to verse me?" asked Electro. Everyone backed up, but from beyond the crowd, a tough-looking-Black-Penguin, yet even TOUGHER LOOKING than U.S.. He wore Chain Cuffs & Spike Boots, along with a Black Lighter's Hat. "I will" said the tough-looking-Black-Penguin. "The name's Nighter, Nightikus, and I can use my Power and beat your Telekinesis. "Alright then!" shouted Electro, trying to look a little confident & brave. "Bring it on, Nighter!" And together they walked onto the Field Ground. "I'll let you start first, E-Meetro" snickered Nighter, smiling after giving him a Pet Name. Electro was only a Beginner, so had to get used to holding the weight. Usually with Telekinesis you can handle any weight, but not for Electro. Electro managed to hold Nighter off the ground for at least a dozen seconds, moving him 3-4 cm to the right, 5 cm above the ground, and letting him go. "Is that the best you can do E-Meetro?" demanded Nighter. "Just watch and learn punky, watch and learn". And soon enough Electro found himself smacking himself & giving himself Atomic Wedgies. Nighter was Nighter, Master of Command somehow, but Electro stuck with it. Then Electro booted himself, burying his face into the ground. "Ha ha ha!" laughed Nighter heartily. "What's your move punky?". Electro managed to get enough strength to lift Nighter & hit his face against the Game Net, a net all around the ground so that the audience don't get injured. "I'm surprised E-Meetro, I'm beating the Elder Son of the Greatest Hero-Penguin in the World, and you can't even give me a boo-boo at a Turn Battle. "A Turn Battle?" questioned Electro. "What's that?" "Well you are a thick-O punky. This is a Turn Battle, you take turns into hitting each-other. But in the REAL thing, a Active Battle, you just hit each-other when you get the chance. Now back to the Battle....". Nighter then did his worst-of-all, he made Electro punch himself, give himself a Burn-Noogie, a World Wedgie, (actually taking & ripping out Electro's underwear) & a thrust in the belly. "Ha ha ha," laughed Nighter, "your pathetic, just like your stupid Shrikro & your stupid Telekinesis." Just then Electro burned up, and YELLED enormously, actually blowing some tree's away, some penguin's & the dirt-ground. "You can call me punky, you can call me E-Meetro, heck you can even give me World Wedgie, but NOBODY, and I mean NOBODY insults Telekinesis or my father." growled Electro. And all in one move, he finished it.... Electro picked up Nighter, throwing him almost all the way to the clouds at ALMOST light-speed, and dropped him, again at ALMOST light-speed, crashing Nighter's whole body into the dirt-ground, making a deep hole-in-the-dirt--ground. Then did his last move, he crashed Nighter into all the Game Net sides, and finished Nighter, with a twist of his head in the dirt-ground. Electro walked out the Field Ground, now half-burned-up. The audience, still in shock, quickly walked away from Electro, & the Field Ground, going to do something else. And now cause of the damage in the Field Ground, they can't even battle in it now. The other 5 rushed to Electro, comforting & explaining to him what happened, and then, collapsing, lying down on the ground, unconscious, on the ground.................... Chapter 7: Finding a Treasure "Is he waking up? Is he waking up? He's waking up! He's waking up - " "Stop it Topz, Electro doesn't need any more noise or annoyance." Electro then woke up steadily. "Dude! Your awake! said Rawk-Chawk, "Are you alright? You sure gave Nighter a mean battle. I mean, you were like - " "Yes Rawk, I'm fine" interrupted Electro. "Oh, right!" "What happened to me?" asked Electro wearily. "You went unconscious after your big finish with Nighter, remember?" said Snow-Bunny. "Yeah, I remember. Right...Am I injured?" "No, not really, just a few bruises from Nighter." replied U.S. Electro noticed the nurse that was folding some blankets. "May I be excused nurse?" asked Electro. "Yes, you may. But be careful, and don't get into more battles, with another one like that and you can disrupt your Nerve-Power" "What's my Nerve-Power?" questioned Electro to the nurse. "Your ''Nerve-Power is a part in heroes bodies that tells you how much can you fight or use your Powers more. Yours has dropped to 37, be careful now...". And the nurse excused us outside, where Electro found it was evening. "It's been 6 hours already?" said Electro. "Yeah," said Minzee, "because of this, we missed out 4 lessons!" "You mean you all stayed with me for 6 hours?" "It's the least we could do," said Rawk-Chawk, "and we missed 4 lessons! But even with me weren't having lessons, we would of came to you anyway buddy!" "Thanks guys! Your the best." "Now shall we head off to the last lesson of the day?" asked Minzee. And the six headed off to the Super-Hero Lessons Building until Topz tripped on a dusty gold Goblet, half-hidden in the ground, but the six didn't realize it was a Goblet until a while after......... "Ow!" whispered Topz as he fell on the ground. "@#'?./¬`&*=-!!!". "Now, now Topz, you know better than not to use bad language" bossed Minzee, and kept on giving a lecture, but the others really didn't care about Minzee's Lecture, they were looking in the ground, and in the ground was a shiny object. Topz pulled with a thrust, and the Goblet came out, shining-gold into everyone's faces. "It's the Golden Goblet" dazed Snow-Bunny. Soon enough Minzee stopped her lecture and asked..... "What's the Golden Goblet?". Snow-Bunny didn't answer for a while but was examining the Goblet. "Oh man! It's just a replica!!!" said Snow-Bunny annoyingly. "Never mind, can you at-least tell us what is is!" said Minzee. "Never mind? Minzee, this is no never mind. Never mind, I'll tell you....". Just then, the other five looked confused. "The Golden Goblet was a prized-possession of the Big Three, you know. Master Shrikro was one of the big three, Master Rhio was one two, and there was one more but I can't really remember. And now it's been re-discovered by us - " "Ahem" cleared-his-throat Topz. "I mean Topz" said Snow-Bunny, re-correcting herself boringly. "What happened to it?" asked Electro "The big traitor, Sygoph, pronounced Sigh-gof, he gets REALLY MAD if someone says his name wrong, like, " and Snow-Bunny quickly said, "Sea-golf-or-Sea-goph" . And Electro, Minzee & Topz wondered that he really was mad because how could be hear them if he wasn't near them to hear them, but soon enough a loud shriek came from beyond the Camp, and the six hoped that it didn't attract everyone else. "Anyways," began Snow-Bunny again, "Sygoph stole the Golden Goblet from the Big Three, nobody knows really why he stole the Golden Goblet. Sygoph then lost it somewhere, and was hanged & beaten, and eventually......". There was a long pause......... "deceased.". "What the Big Three used to do was light up the Golden Goblet for an annual event called The Igloo Race. You know, how Club Penguin do it at the Penguin Games, but they don't use a Goblet." "Why is the Goblet SO important?" asked Minzee. "Because the Golden Goblet gives Power to the whole Igloo Race, like we have Powers, the Igloo-Chariots will have Powers aswell, they can activate themselves & open up a weapon to beat or damage another opponents Igloo-Chariot. There is also the Silver Goblet and the Bronze Goblet, but those two are safe, one with each of the Big Three, but your father's, Master Shrikro's Goblet, the Gold one, got stolen." "Is the Golden Goblet still lost somewhere?" asked Topz. "Probably, if it was found we all would of known.". Just then Electro popped up an idea. "I got an idea! To bring back The Igloo Race & our fath - ". For some reason Electro felt quite odd to say father. "Master Shrikro's Goblet, why don't we all go search for it?". Snow-Bunny, Rawk-Chawk & U.S. started laughing very hardly. "Go search for it? Electro, it's lost, LONG GONE! And even if we wanted to go search for the Golden Goblet, we wouldn't be allowed, we would have to finish our term at Camp & train first aswell." said Rawk-Chawk. "Well, what if we trained & learned more we might be allowed to go." said Electro. Snow-Bunny, Rawk-Chawk & U.S. started talking-with-their-facial-expressions. "Well....your right there! We'll tell The Commander about this soon after we finish our lessons" said Snow-Bunny. But before they could even start walking, the bell went and the heroes started walking out of each door of the Super-Hero Lesson Building, some Penguin's even flied out! "Let's go then!" smiled Electro, but he got stopped by Snow-Bunny. "I just remembered," said Snow-Bunny, "we can't go now! We have to go to sleep now! And this is no excuse!" "Snow-Bunny's right! We'll go at Free-Roam Time tomorrow." said Minzee. And soon everyone agreed and went to their Igloo Cabin's. But the Commander came in front of us and the six though they would of been in trouble for not going to class, but instead, he said..... "Do you six know your Igloo Cabin's?" he asked. And they all replied...... "Yeah we do!" "Right, but just to check," he hovered & circled his flipper around Electro, Minzee & Topz heads, "Igloo Cabin. 1" and then he hovered & circled his flipper around Rawk-Chawk, U.S. & Snow-Bunny's and said "Igloo Cabin. 2". And the six escorted themselves to their Igloo Cabin's, said "Goodbye" and walked into their bed's, not giving themselves time to admire the Igloo Cabin, and silently fell asleep. Chapter 8: The Exception of the Assignment The six woke up at the same time, startled and exited about yesterday's talk and whats going to happen today. The six quickly dressed, freshened up and met outside the Igloo-Cabin's to go to the Commander and ask if they could take the assignment to retrieve the Golden Goblet. "So, do we just walk up to him and ask?" asked Rawk-Chawk. "Probably. Let's go" said Snow-Bunny. They reached outside the Commander's Office in about half-an-hour. They did remember that today was Lesson's Off Day, so they didn't have any training or lesson's to do today. They found the Commander's Office on the top floor of the Staff Building, right on the left. "So, shall we knock?" asked Electro "Sure, but knock it really slowly, gently, lightly, soft -" "OK, OK, we got it U.S." said Snow-Bunny. As said, they knocked really slowly & gently. The door opened and the Commander sat inside the big room, on his Desk, typing away at a Type-Writer. "Commander?" asked Electro. "Yes Electroop" replied Commander. Electro looked annoyed, but carried on..... "Can we, go on a assignment?" asked Electro with long pauses. "It is quite early to send you off on a quest, but my friend, I can't decide that. You lot will have to go to the Big CHIEF." the Commander said. "OK." said Electro. And silently the rest whispered Who's the Big Chief?. "Where is the Big Chief's room?" asked Electro "Right opposite this room. On the end right." said the Commander. The others closed the door and walked ahead to the opposite room which seemed like it look ages to get to. Finally they reached the door, and knocked with thunderous fear. "Come in!" bellowed the Big Chief. The six entered the room, it was big, HUGE! Heck this room made the Commander's room tiny. While the six walked into the room, in the middle they saw a Black Penguin typing away on a Type-Writer just like the Commander. "Whad daya waan?" asked the Big Chief in a lazy & way....... "Umm....." "You bay saal me Big Briefs" said the Big Chief "What do you mean by - " started Topz, but got shut by Snow-Bunny "I think he means Big Chief, not Big Briefs" said Snow-Bunny "Oh, right......." said Topz "So wadaya waant?" said the Big Chief again "Ummm... we would like to go on an assignment to find the Golden Goblet" said Electro. The rest of the six looked very tensed, but the Big Chief just stared at Electro and the other five. He started laughing......... "What....what...." he kept on laughing..... "Are you MAD? You can't find the Golden Goblet! If you want to get killed then go ahead, but nobody can retrieve the Golden Goblet, NEVER!" "But... but we can at-least TRY" said Minzee. "Hmmm... you got a point there. And what would I care if something happened to you?" said the Big Chief. At that point, the six started to dislike the Big Chief. "OK, I give you permission". The six were about to jump in cheer when the Big Chief said "BUT!" and everyone lowered. "This will have to be discussed with the Big Three. I will call them". And the Big Chief, for some reason, started tapping away at his Type-Writer again, as if waiting for a reply. "Um.... Big Chief, aren't you supposed to CALL the Big Three?" asked U.S. "Hasn't Kubley told you ANYTHING!" blurted the Big Chief. "Excuse me, but, who's Kubley?" asked Rawk-Chawk. "Kubley? Kublai? The Commander?". Soon the six's ears popped. "His names Kublai? What a - " started Topz, but got his mouth covered by the rest of the six. "Anyways......" started the Big Chief. "This Type-Writer is the Penguin-Heroes way of communicating. The so-called Type-Writer, which you normal Penguin's say, is not called a Type-Writer, it is called the Hero-Communicator. Just put in the Penguin's your communicating to and their Communicator's No: and type in your message, if they have their Communicator with them then they receive a pop-up message. It is like those Messengers on the computer. So I am writing to the Big Three about this, bye bye." "What? Why are you saying bye bye?" asked Snow-Bunny. "The Big Three have responded, they will think about it, but they want you at their place now, good luck" said the Big Chief. And the last thing the six saw was a wink by the Big Chief, while they got teleported to the Big Three's Place. Chapter 8.5: The Meeting with the Big Three "Good morning heroes" said Master Rhio, Father of Rawk-Chawk, Snow-Bunny & U.S. "I though it was afternoon?" said Master Shrikro, Father of Electro, Topz & Minzee. "No, it's evening!". And there sat the 3rd of the Big Three, the unknown, but have now came to name.... Master Kyro, Father of unknowns. "Never mind, let's just discuss the Goblet" said Master Rhio. "About your quest for the Golden Goblet.... We know where it is, but - " "You KNOW where it is? But - " started Minzee, but got stopped by Rhio. "Let me finish MY BUT please my niece" said Rhio. "But..... Of course WE cannot go to retrieve the Golden Goblet. You six must go - " "But how come MY children can't go?" asked Kyro "Nine is too much for one task brother" said Shrikro. "And your heroes are already worldwide on a quest anyway. Kyro sulked his face down. "As Rhio was saying.... You six must go to Land of the Destroyers, and find your way to Sygoph's Lair. You will have to battle your way through his Lair Guards and take the Golden Goblet. You will be rewarded if succeeded." "So, won't we get anything, like, weapons?" asked Topz "SURE you will, but not highly-dangerous weapons like Guns or Pistols or anything. Each of you will get a suitable weapon, that suits you best. Let's start with my nephew & nieces. Rhio, would you like to present their weapons?" asked Shrikro "Gladly brother". "Rawk-Chawk......... you get a Boomerang Knife, this will help you a lot, and from my sources, Rhio, you are a pretty good knife-fighter, use it well. U.S........ you are as strong as rock my son, your Power Summoning Water was not suited for you, so it will have nothing to-do with Water. You, my son, will get a Pyhson Needle, this will heal & poison any person or object. My daughter, Snow-Bunny, you Shape-Shift, which actually suits you very well, but you cannot control it well. You will get a Stripe-Whip, which can Shape-Shift into about anything, use it to tie-up enemies & for hurting enemies, over to you big-brother" "Thank you Rhio. Topz, GREAT POWER, absolutely BRILLIANT POWER. Protection, I discussed with Rhio about you having the Pyhson Needle but Kryo predicted that it would better suit U.S., but it was not meant for you. You, my son, will get the Truth-Teller, this makes anyone tell the right truth. And you, Minzee my daughter, with the amazing Power of Plant-Shifting, you must have the Prophecy, this will tell you the future & all of your fates. Electro... my son, the Telekinesis Guy, like ME! I had to save this till last, the Subtle, a great & legendary sword used by me in The Lands. Told by the Prophecy, this will help you a lot my son." "RIGHT! That's about it then" said Master Kyro. "Now let ME do some talking brothers. You will begin your journey West by public travel then by-Sea tomorrow morning. We have packed you a few multiple-currency-money, and the Heroes Currency, Dauroes, pronounced Dorows if you need to know. For now, farewell Heroes." And the six ported from the Big Three's Place, ready with equipped items, beginning the start of a journey.........dun dun ddduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnn Chapter 9: The Start of a Journey Packed, equipped and all ready to go, Rawk-Chawk, Electro, U.S, Minzee, Snow-Bunny & Topz were getting into the mini-bus when they all turned around before getting on.... Soon the six faced the whole Camp, looking worried and terrified. "I, and the whole Camp wish you a safe & successful journey & quest. May the Camp Spirit be with you" said the Commander. Then the six got on the mini-bus and drove away while the rest of the Camp stared from the window's, hoping that the six would be successful than ever. * * * It had been about half-an-hour since they were on the mini-bus, then Electro, desperate for conversation, said "We REALLY need to find the Golden Goblet." "Yeah, your right you know," said Minzee, "besides, after being at Camp for about almost a week, I have realized that this Camp REALLY needs a hobby." "Electro's RIGHT!" said Snow-Bunny, banging her hand on a nearby coffee table. "We need to have confidence aswell. We can't risk this chance. We will probably not get another one either!". "So.... shall we just wait?" asked Topz "Probably" responded U.S. And the six just WAITED until they got told to do something or get off. Soon in about ten minutes, the six got told to get off. "Well THAT was quick!" said Minzee. "Big Chief said to drop you here, I am not allowed to take you further, your alone from here." said the mini-bus driver Penguin, and drove back from where they came from. "Well you heard him, were alone from here!" said Rawk-Chawk "Shall we check our bags again? See if anything is useful for now." said Electro. So the six took off their backpack's and searched through them, hoping to find something useful. "I found a letter" said Electro. "But the rest of us didn't find a letter in your backpack's" said Minzee "Just read it out" said Snow-Bunny "OK," said Electro. "It says, Good evening or whatever it is there Electro & others. This is the Big Three speaking, you six probably are thinking of something to do, well, luckily, you have got help. Take this Dauroe, and wish for a place, that's all it says." The whole area was quiet..... Soon Electro said "The Sea Survage" and soon Electro touched everyone with the Dauroe and hit it on the floor, bounced up, and transported them to the place called Sea Survage.......... Chapter 10: Never Go To Sea Survage/Sygoph's Return They fell out of the sky and hit the ground. "Oh.... What happened?" groaned Snow-Bunny "Electro used that Dauroe and teleported us to this place called Sea Survage, dude what is this?" said & asked Rawk-Chawk "I don't know. The name just popped into my head and I just said it" said Electro "But HOW?" asked Snow-Bunny "I don't know!!!" said Electro. "But lets just see where we are and find the place!". They all walked to the sea-part of the place and sulked. Then Electro got up to his feet and saw a figure, a figure getting bigger by the minute. "Guys! Look over there!" said Electro. And the others stood and saw a distant ship coming towards them. "Back up!" shouted Minzee above the noise of the ship. The ship started to slow down. "I think we should get on" said Topz. "Yeah, maybe it will lead us to the Land of the Destroyers" said U.S. The six climbed up the attached, metal side-ladder and landed on the top-deck. "So, what now?" said Rawk-Chawk, as if asking Electro as if he knew what to do & where to go. "Lets just look around for baddies & that" said Electro in a really kiddy way. The six walked around for penguin's up-to no good. Instead of finding penguins, they found other amazing things. The ships name was called Princess Antarctica and it was painted blood-red along half the sides and the rest, plain white. They walked into the lounge where hundreds of penguins were cruising & having a great time. They walked passed the lounge and went into a corridor with tough-looking penguin's like U.S, but tougher. At the end of the corridor, there stood a gigantic door, making the six look like tiny Puffles. "I have a feeling this is the baddies place" said Electro. Electro could hear some gruff mumbling but couldn't work out what they were saying. "Topz," said Minzee. "your good at eavesdropping right?" "Yup" replied Topz "Try to listen what they are saying" said Minzee. "OK, everyone REALLY quiet" whispered Topz and put his head against the door with the slightest touch, listened, and repeated everything what they said....... "...are already out?" said a very deep voice. "Yes, they are looking for the Golden Goblet, but they will never find it" said a smooth but deep voice. "Who has EVER reached the Land of Destroyers anyway? They are hopeless, how selfish of the Three to send there teeny weensy children" said the voice. They stopped talking, and whispered.... "...omebody....side" said a voice. "ll...o...eck''" said another, and they six heard someone approaching the door, they had no time to escape, but they didn't know that, all Electro said was....... "Run" and the six got held by a really tough and big penguin, with three of the heroes in each hand, he walked inside, and shut the door. "Welcome my little heroes" said the smooth but deep voice, and they saw a Black Penguin, with a tiny beard, spiky hair and wore a leather jacket. "Sygoph!" said Snow-Bunny. "Yes, Rhio's daughter, me, Sygoph. I have returned! EVERYONE thought that I was gone for good, but they thought wrong, cause no I wasn't. After being beaten & hung, I was thrown into the sea, to be eaten off by the fish's. I soon was, but with already all that Power that I possessed after decades of years, I used my Power's to come back from Pengell, and stayed everywhere you can think of planning for my revenge on everyone..." Electro whispered to Rawk-Chawk, who was next to him in the guards right hand. "Get your weapon ready, pass it on", and Rawk-Chawk then others passed it on and got ready to attack. "...But now I am here, with you in my clutches, ready to be pulverized." And then it happened.... '''Part censored. Only available here Chapter 11: Bumping into DyChambsers "You really shouldn't of left him like that." said Rawk-Chawk while walking around the ship. "Yeah Electro, Rawk-Chawk's right. Who knows what he'll do." said Snow-Bunny "Nothing will happen. I chose not to kill him because suddenly a voice started chanting in my head, Do not kill Sygoph until you reach to the Golden Goblet, use the ''Prophecy, so I guess we should see what the Prophecy says." said Electro. "Minzee, take it out!" And Minzee took it out of her bag, and held it in her palms. Minzee pressed a small button and smoke started coming out of the Snow-Globe-like container. "When & who shall defeat Sygoph?" asked Electro. Then a blue-kind-of steam came out and the Prophecy whispered in a croaky voice..... "You six, along with another, making seven, shall lead yourselves thy from the ''Princess Antarctica at the dead-end and shall walk through thy city where you leave and will find your way to the Land of Destroyers. Electro shall thy kill Sygoph with Electrik-Kaoviouos within 9 nights''." said the Prophecy, and then silently gathered all the steam and shut. Electro muttered to himself. "Seven.....-arctica.....dead-end....royers....viouos...." "Wait-wait-wait-wait!" said U.S. "What's Electrik-Kaoviouos?" "My sword. I renamed it, Subtle a little bit down." said Electro "Well I'm not sure you can rename a ancient powerful sword." said U.S. "Never mind. We have to follow what the Prophecy said & meant." "That's easy!" said Electro. "It said to get off the Princess Antarctica when it stops at the place called Dead-End, then we will be joined by another while on the journey in Dead-End. The place will lead us like a maze through Dead-End to the Land of Destroyers, then we will get the Golden Goblet, and I will kill Sygoph with my sword!" The fives jaw's opened down. "How did you know all that?" asked Minzee. "I don't know, it just, popped out!" said Electro, looking puzzled. "NEVER MIND!" shouted Snow-Bunny. "We will just have to explore round the ship and find more stuff." "Too right!" said Topz. "I believe since Electro is the one being the international informational tour guide, why doesn't he lead us around....." said Snow-Bunny. "Sure.... Why not..." said Electro, and went off in the corridors, not knowing where he was going or what he was doing. * * * After only seven minutes of searching, Snow-Bunny said to confused-looking Electro "You don't have a clue where your going - " "No, Snow-Bunny I don't" said Electro quickly. "Well, that settles it, were stuck!" said Minzee. Electro held up a hand and paused, paused for quite a while. "What is it?" asked U.S. Electro didn't respond after a while.............. "DyChambsers" whispered Electro. He got up and ran down a flight of stairs, with the others calling out and following him........ * * * They arrived at a bar called Night-Shades SresbmahCyD, with almost everything black and purple, purple lights, black & purple walls & other stuff that were black & purple... "Why does it say SresbmahCyD?" asked Topz. "DyChambsers...." said Electro. "It is spelled backwards." "He's right..... Let's go in" said Snow-Bunny, and the six crept in without being seen. Topz then accidentally tripped over a chair leg and the six scrambled to cover. Then a DyChambser looked back. The six got a quick, ugly first-sight-glimpse of a DyChambser. It's rough & hard-looking skin, looked rock-purple in any position. It's bad-odour stinking up the whole bar, but the worse feature of all, it's black & purple, shady, dark, deep eyes........ "What are we going to do now?" asked Minzee. "You all stay here!" said Electro, and he crept from his hiding space and shouted "HEY BUBS!" Which caught everyone's attention, and started smashing up their glasses & getting up from their seats and surrounded Electro, Minzee started to get up when Snow-Bunny said. "Don't help him. This is his battle. We'll go up to the V.I.P's Room up there." and they walked out and up the stairs. Electro got out Electrik-Kaoviouos and fought the DyChambsers. Electro was surprised to see that instead of leaking blood when completely slashed one turns into tiny vapour air-dust. Electro was on the last couple, and quickly slashed them, then ran upstairs to help....... dun dun duuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn Electro got up there in time to face forty-one DyChambsers fighting away against Minzee, Snow-Bunny, U.S, Rawk-Chawk & Topz. Chapter 12: Travelling Round The Penguin-World Category:Stories